Gone, Gone, Gone
by xoshortyxDxo
Summary: Thirteen-years later, Rachel Berry is settled with a family. Even after thirteen-years, she will always love Finn Hudson. For Cory Monteith and Inspired by Phillip Phillips. ONE SHOT!


**Gone, Gone, Gone** Thirteen-years later, Rachel Berry is settled with a family. Even after thirteen-years, she will always love Finn Hudson. For Cory Monteith and Inspired by Phillip Phillip's song. ONE SHOT.

* * *

**Almost two months since Cory Monteith's passing and I still miss him more each day. I wanted to write something different, something I've never wrote about before. This is for Cory who's now our beautiful angel watching down on all of us.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It's been thirteen years of success. Thirteen years of fame, Broadway, winning Tony awards, love and happiness. It's also been thirteen years since she lost her best friend. He was the man who she had ups and downs with. He was the man who she thought she ended up marrying and having children together.

He was Finn Hudson. Rachel Berry could remember the day like it was yesterday. She was getting ready for her first rehearsal of Funny Girl. She was in a rush, panicking that she would be late.

It was a phone call that changed everything. It was a phone call from her dads. It was Leroy and Hiram telling their daughter something they thought they would never have to say.

_"Darling? Princess? It's Finn. He wanted to surprise you but his plane crashed. I'm so sorry, my princess. He's gone." Her father Leroy said over the phone._

She remembers dropping everything. She remembers falling down on her knees, screaming, and crying. She remembers her cries that turned into uncontrollable sobbing.

Her roommates Kurt and Santana couldn't tell what was going on until Kurt got a phone call from his father. It was one of the worse days of their lives.

They immediately flew back to Lima, Ohio. Rachel didn't care about Funny Girl or anything. All she cared about was Finn.

They all attended a funeral and let out nineteen white doves for each year that Finn Hudson has lived.

It took days, weeks and months for Rachel to heal. She's never stopped crying.

That was thirteen years ago. After two years, Rachel wanted to start seeing someone. She wanted to move on but never forget Finn. She met a guy at Washington Sq. Park. She learned he was also from Lima, Ohio and majoring as a musical teacher. That's when she started falling in love with Matthew Carter. They learned to love each other. Their love has turned into marriage.

She and Matthew later welcomed a beautiful daughter named Hannah Carter who is now two-years old.

But Rachel Berry Carter always has a special place in her heart for Finn Hudson.

She would constantly write him letters and leave them on his grave.

Not everyone knew she did that, especially Matthew.

"Hey." Matthew says as he enters the office in their apartment in Soho. He gently kisses Rachel on her neck. "Are you writing a song?" He asked.

Rachel shook her head. "A letter." She was hoping he wouldn't find the reason why.

"To your manager? What's wrong?" He asked all concerned.

"It's not to my manager." Rachel sighs. "It's for when we go back to Ohio tomorrow."

Matthew glanced at Rachel. He didn't understand anything. "Why would you need to write a letter for Ohio?"

"I think I hear Hannah. She wants you." Rachel lies. Matthew just leaves Rachel, shaking his head.

Rachel never wanted Matthew to find out about the letters.

She poured her heart and soul into a long letter. She closes up the letter with a gold star and sprays her vanilla perfume on it.

It was the scent that Finn loved about her when they were dating back in high school.

It was getting late and they were catching a flight to Ohio. It wasn't always easy flying back and forth with a two-year old.

They woke up bright and early, and got on their plane. "Hannah? Are you sleepy, baby girl? Ssh..I'll wrap you up on your favorite pink blanket." Rachel says. Hannah cuddles with her mom. Rachel looks down on her beautiful baby girl who has the same nose as her, her father's blue eyes, and fair skin.

Hannah was tiny for her a toddler. Sometimes Rachel could see Finn in her. She fell in love with the drums that Rachel kept of Finn as a memory.

The Carters were satisfied and relieved that they landed on Ohio hours later. Leroy and Hiram picked them up from the airport.

During the stay, everyone caught up with everything. They visited Matthew's family as well and the members of New Directions.

Nothing has changed at all. Rachel could still feel Finn's presence near her.

Matthew and Hannah were enjoying company of the Carter family. Matthew didn't even know that Rachel escaped to do something she needs to do.

She drove to the cemetery. She drove to visit the only and only Finn Hudson who's been resting peacefully for thirteen years.

She sat down in front of his grave.

_**Finn Christopher Hudson**_

_**A loving grandson, son, friend, and the quarterback who touched so many hearts.**_

_**August 17th, 1994 - October 9th, 2013**_

_**You're an Angel Now**_

Rachel touches the gravestone with her fingers. She lets out fresh tears streaming down her face. Each year, she places the letter, and leaves without saying anything.

She felt as this time is different.

She held the letter in her left hand and takes a deep breath to open it slowly. She begins to find her voice.

_"November 22nd, 2026_

_My Dearest Finn,_

_I hope there was a way for you to read all my letters. I hope you're okay up there and that your __watching over us. Kurt, Burt, and Carole still keep you close to their hearts. _

_Everyone does, __especially me. The New Directions talk about you all the time. We always share wonderful __memories. I've played the lead of my favorite Broadway Musicals. I _

_won eight Tony awards. I know that deep down in my soul that you are very proud of me. __I've already told you that I have a family now. Matthew is wonderful to me but I _

_never __talk to him about you. He knows very little about you. We have __a beautiful little girl named Hannah who __is now two. She's so precious. She has my nose and your _

_talent. She loves playing the drums and __dancing! Who knew my child can __dance? (laughter) Thirteen years since you've been gone. I still __feel you here with me. I have a _

_special place for you in my heart. That's never going to change, __Finn Christopher Hudson. My love for you will never fade._

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you."_

The letter is placed down with all the other previous letters, along with flowers, and teddy bears.

She hugs her knees close to her chest and lets out a sob. "I love you forever." She chokes between her sobs.

**And long after you're gone, gone, gone.**

**I love you long after you're gone, gone, gone.**

* * *

**Thank You :)**


End file.
